sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 77:01 | label = Capitol | producer = | prev_title = Teenage Dream | prev_year = 2010 | next_title = Prism | next_year = 2013 | misc = }} Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection is a reissue of American singer Katy Perry's third studio album, Teenage Dream (2010). It was released on March 23, 2012 by Capitol Records, nearly two years after the original album. Perry collaborated with producers including Tricky Stewart to refine leftover material from the recording sessions at Playback Recording Studio for Teenage Dream. The final product features three newly recorded songs, which incorporate pop styles previously seen in the original album, an acoustic version of "The One That Got Away" and three additional official remixes. Upon its release, Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection was met with generally mixed reviews from music critics, who were ambivalent towards the new songs' production and questioned the decision to reissue Teenage Dream. As an independent release, the reissue reached the top ten in Australia, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and the United States. It has sold more than two million copies globally. Two singles were released from Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. The lead single, "Part of Me", debuted at number one on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and was eventually certified double-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), while the second single, "Wide Awake", peaked at number two in the country. The record was further promoted with live performances during the 54th Annual Grammy Awards and the [[2012 Billboard Music Awards|2012 Billboard Music Awards]], in addition to the autobiographical documentary film Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012). Background In August 2010, Perry released her third studio album Teenage Dream. While recording the record in 2009 and 2010, she collaborated with producers including Dr. Luke and Max Martin. Following its release, Teenage Dream became a worldwide commercial success; it debuted at number one on both the U.S. ''Billboard'' 200 and the UK Albums Chart, and charted highly in several international territories. The project was met with generally mixed reviews from music critics, receiving an average score of 52, based on 19 reviews on Metacritic, indicating "generally mixed or average reviews". After its singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" each reached the top of the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100, Teenage Dream became the second album in history to produce five number-one singles on the chart after Michael Jackson's Bad. In October 2011, producer Tricky Stewart confirmed that he was working with Perry to refine leftover material from Teenage Dream recording sessions for "something special she has going on". Perry officially announced Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection in February 2012, describing it as the "complete story" of the original album. She added that the expanded album would contain three newly recorded songs and four additional remixes to supplement the standard edition of the original album. "It was an incredible honor to tie Jackson's Billboard Hot 100 record, but I'm moving forward and had a few things left to get off my chest," she said. New material " at the premiere of Katy Perry: Part of Me.]] Tricky Stewart stated that he and Perry "always knew that the records they created were special and at the time it was more contractual obligation they did not make the album". He elaborated that they were originally excluded from the project to balance the original record with tracks from other producers, in addition to Perry not needing more songs at the time. The expanded album begins with the twelve tracks included on the standard version of Teenage Dream. The newly recorded material for the reissue begins with an acoustic rendition of "The One That Got Away" as the thirteenth track. "Part of Me" is a power pop song that lyrically acts as an "emotional breakup anthem". It was speculated that its concept was inspired by Perry's relationship with her ex-husband Russell Brand. "Wide Awake" is a mid-tempo pop ballad that sees inspiration from electronic and dance-pop; it lyrically discusses the end of a relationship, and was also reportedly influenced by Perry's experience with Brand. "Dressin' Up" is an uptempo, dance-rock and techno song that sees the inclusion of "over-sexualized" lyrical content. The seventeenth track is a remix of "E.T." with new verses provided by Kanye West, while the eighteenth song is a remix of "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" featuring Missy Elliott. The nineteenth and final track "Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up" incorporates elements of Perry's earlier singles "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)", and "The One That Got Away". Singles and promotion "Part of Me" was serviced as the lead single from Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection on February 13, 2012. It was met with generally favorable reviews from music critics, and became the twentieth song in the history of Billboard to debut at number one on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and was also certified double-platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for exceeding sales of two million copies. The track also peaked at number one in New Zealand, and performed moderately in other international territories. "Wide Awake" was released as the second and final single from The Complete Confection on May 22, 2012. It peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100, and charted moderately worldwide. The track was nominated for the Grammy Award for Best Pop Solo Performance at the 2013 ceremony, but lost to "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. Perry performed "Part of Me" at the 54th Annual Grammy Awards on February 12, 2012, and sang "Wide Awake" at the [[2012 Billboard Music Awards|2012 Billboard Music Awards]] on May 20. The Complete Confection was also promoted through the feature film Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012), which followed Perry during her California Dreams Tour. A golden ticket to attend the premiere of the film was placed inside one American copy and one Canadian copy of the record. Critical reception Melissa Maerz of Entertainment Weekly opined that the newly recorded material "runs stale", but stated that the disc contained "some delectable musical snacks" including "Dressin' Up" and the acoustic version of "The One That Got Away". Writing for PopMatters, Jesse Fox felt that the record is "obviously not perfect", but suggested that its enjoyable nature helped Perry "pull it off like a bright, flamboyant, short-lived, explosive, nearly abrasive, gasps-inspiring firework." A writer for Blogcritics appreciated The Complete Confection s musical diversity, and thought that the lyrical content made the album a "journey in love, life and everything in between." Commercial performance In the United States, Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection boosted sales of the original Teenage Dream, which consequently re-entered the top-ten of the ''Billboard'' 200 at number seven with first-week sales of 33,000 copies. This resulted in a 190%-increase from the previous tracking week, in which the original album stood at number 31. A similar situation occurred on the UK Albums Chart, where The Complete Confection helped Teenage Dream rise from number 34 to number six after the former was released. The Complete Confection peaked at number two on the Official New Zealand Music Chart, aided by the combined sales of the two versions. Elsewhere, The Complete Confection performed moderately as an independently charting release. In Europe, the album respectively peaked at numbers 14 and 29 on the Belgian Flanders and Wallonia charts, both managed by Ultratop. It also reached number four on the French Albums Chart and number 18 on The Official Finnish Charts. The project was less successful on the Dutch MegaCharts and the Swedish Sverigetopplistan, where it respectively peaked at numbers 44 and 48. In Oceania, it peaked at number five on the Australian ARIA Charts. According to the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI), the album has sold over 1.71 million copies worldwide as of 2013. Track listing Credits adapted from the liner notes of Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. | extra1 = | length1 = 3:47 | title2 = Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:50 | title3 = California Gurls | note3 = featuring Snoop Dogg | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:56 | title4 = Firework | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:47 | title5 = Peacock | writer5 = | extra5 = StarGate | length5 = 3:51 | title6 = Circle the Drain | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 4:32 | title7 = The One That Got Away | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:47 | title8 = E.T. | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:26 | title9 = Who Am I Living For? | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 4:08 | title10 = Pearl | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:07 | title11 = Hummingbird Heartbeat | writer11 = | extra11 = }} | length11 = 3:32 | title12 = Not Like the Movies | writer12 = | extra12 = Wells | length12 = 4:01 | title13 = The One That Got Away | note13 = Acoustic | writer13 = | extra13 = Jon Brion | length13 = 4:19 | title14 = Part of Me | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:36 | title15 = Wide Awake | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:41 | title16 = Dressin' Up | writer16 = | extra16 = }} | length16 = 3:43 | title17 = E.T. | note17 = featuring Kanye West | writer17 = | extra17 = | length17 = 3:51 | title18 = Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) | note18 = featuring Missy Elliott | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:59 | title19 = Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up | writer19 = | extra19 = Tommie Sunshine | length19 = 7:03 | total_length = 1:17:01 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = Teenage Dream | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 3:47 | title2 = Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:50 | title3 = California Gurls | note3 = featuring Snoop Dogg | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 3:56 | title4 = Firework | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:47 | title5 = Peacock | writer5 = | extra5 = StarGate | length5 = 3:51 | title6 = Circle the Drain | writer6 = | extra6 = }} | length6 = 4:32 | title7 =The One That Got Away | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:47 | title8 = E.T. | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 3:26 | title9 = Who Am I Living For? | writer9 = | extra9 = }} | length9 = 4:08 | title10 = Pearl | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 4:07 | title11 = Hummingbird Heartbeat | writer11 = | extra11 = }} | length11 = 3:32 | title12 = Not Like the Movies | writer12 = | extra12 = Wells | length12 = 4:01 | title13 = The One That Got Away | note13 = Acoustic | writer13 = | extra13 = Brion | length13 = 4:19 | title14 = Part of Me | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:36 | title15 = Wide Awake | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:41 | title16 = Dressin' Up | writer16 = | extra16 = }} | length16 = 3:43 | title17 = E.T. | note17 = featuring Kanye West | writer17 = | extra17 = | length17 = 3:51 }} ;Notes) * signifies a vocal producer *"Tommie Sunshine's Megasix Smash-Up" contains elements of "California Gurls", "Teenage Dream", "Firework", "E.T.", "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" and "The One That Got Away". Personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic. *Kory Aaron – assistant, assistant engineer *Ammo – drums, keyboards, producer, programming *Chris Anokute – A&R *Benny Blanco – drums, keyboards, producer, programming *Tucker Bodine – assistant, assistant engineer *Ronette Bowie – A&R *Jon Brion – musician, producer *Angelo Caputo – assistant *Eric Caudieux – editing *Ted Chung – production coordination *Steve Churchyard – drum engineering *Cirkut – drums, keyboards, producer, programming, remix producer *Angelica Cob-Baehler – creative director *Kenneth Colby – drum programming, sequencing *Will Cotton – original paintings, photography *Megan Dennis – production coordination *Steven Dennis – assistant, assistant engineer *Dr. Luke – drums, executive producer, keyboards, producer, programming, remix producer *Missy Elliott – featured artist, vocals *Mikkel S. Eriksen – engineer, instrumentation *Nicolas Essig – assistant engineer *Josh Freese – drums *Brian "Big Bass" Gardner – mastering *Chris Gehringer – mastering *Serban Ghenea – mixing *Clint Gibbs – assistant, engineer *Noah Goldstein – vocal engineer *Jake Gorski – assistant *Aniela Gottwald – assistant, assistant engineer *Tatiana Gottwald – assistant, assistant engineer *Mark Gray – assistant, assistant engineer *Mike Green – programming *John Hanes – engineer, mixing *Kuk Harrell – vocal producer *Travis Harrington – assistant engineer *Chandler Harrod – assistant *Tor Erik Hermansen – instrumentation *Ngoc Hoàng – coordination *Sam Holland – engineer *Josh Houghkirk – assistant engineer *James Hunt – assistant *Liz Isik – A&R *Jaycen Joshua – mixing *Greg Koller – engineer, mixing *Damien Lewis – engineer *Ed Lidow – assistant *Giancarlo Lino – mixing assistant *Charles Malone – assistant, assistant engineer, guitar *Adam Marcello – celeste, percussion *Max Martin – drums, executive producer, keyboards, producer, programming *Julio Miranda – guitar *Katie Mitzell – production coordination *Monte Neuble – keyboards *Luis Navarro – assistant, assistant engineer *Nick Chahwala – bass engineer, guitar engineer, sounds *Chris "Tek" O'Ryan – engineer, guitar engineer *Carlos Oyanedel – engineer *Brent Paschke – guitar *L. Leon Pendarvis – arranger, conductor *Katy Perry – guitar, primary artist, vocals *Lenny Pickett – Saxophone *Jo Ratcliffe – art direction *Irene Richter – production coordination *Justin Roberts – assistant, assistant engineer *Tim Roberts – assistant, mixing assistant *Phil Seaford – assistant *Bob Semanovich – marketing *Jason Sherwood – engineer *Vanessa Silberman – production coordination *Daniel Silvestri – bass, guitar *Snoop Dogg – featured artist, vocals *Stargate – producer *Rob Stevenson – A&R *C. "Tricky" Stewart – drum programming, keyboards, producer, sequencing *Patricia Sullivan – mastering *Tommie Sunshine – remix arrangement, remix producer *Phil Tan – mixing *Gavin Taylor – art direction, design *Brian "B-Luv" Thomas – drum programming, engineer, guitar engineer *Michael Thompson – bass, guitar *Pat Thrall – drum programming, engineer, guitar (rhythm), vocal effect, vocoder *Lewis Tozour – engineer *Randy Urbanski – assistant, assistant engineer *Julian Vasquez – vocal engineer *Sandy Vee – instrumentation, mixing, producer *Mark Verbos – engineer *Stephen Villa – assistant *Miles Walker – engineer *Fabien Waltmann – programming, synthesizer *Greg Wells – drums, piano, producer, programming, synthesizer *Kanye West – featured artist, vocals (courtesy of Def Jam Recordings) *Emily Wright – engineer *Andrew Wuepper – engineer, guitar engineer Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Release history References Category:Katy Perry albums Category:2012 compilation albums Category:Pop rock compilation albums Category:Reissue albums Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Albums produced by Benny Blanco Category:Albums produced by Jon Brion Category:Albums produced by Cirkut Category:Albums produced by Kuk Harrell Category:Albums produced by Dr. Luke Category:Albums produced by Max Martin Category:Albums produced by Stargate Category:Albums produced by Tricky Stewart Category:Albums produced by Greg Wells